


a view of the heavens (and your endless horizons)

by berrybliss



Series: STEM and the Wonders of the World [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Dating) Anniversary, AkaKuro flirting with each other, Astronaut!Momoi, Astronaut!Nijimura, Astronomer!Akashi, Astronomical Flirting, Astronomical Jokes, Beware the Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, always worth mentioning that Murasakibara is an Aerospace Engineer, everyone has different science degrees basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou are boyfriend goals.It’s another day at the Tsukuba Space Center, and things are getting sappy. Additionally, an anniversary and an astronomical breakthrough are celebrated in joint unison.





	a view of the heavens (and your endless horizons)

**Author's Note:**

> One doesn't need to read part 1 of this series to understand this. They're completely unrelated!! (All series on my account are pretty much just categories to sort fics into) (Currently: Fairytale Retellings, Character-centric drabbles, and the STEM series)  
> I do have something planned for Pride Month, however. An actual series.  
> Acknowledgements: A huge huge thank you to Google for helping me tremendously in making this strange random AU alive. I cannot imagine life without you. More huge thank yous to my mom, who inspired the birth of this idea and is my muse in many ways when she feels like giving a shit XD  
> Additionally, I’m going back to school soon, and that means more subjects that might turn into drabbles for this series, which is stress relief and wish fulfillment at the same time.  
> Warnings: Possible inaccuracies and errors, off the charts OOC-ness. Kuroko in particular might seem very bold. He’s bold, yes, but I imagine in romantic advances he’s less likely to risk embarrassing pick-up lines. Which is,,, not what happened in this fic  
> Acronyms that are used and potentially important terms will be in the end notes.  
> Do enjoy this light-hearted fic! <3

When Kuroko looks at the calendar on his phone, the first thing that comes to his mind is: _Has Akashi-kun submitted the name of the planet yet?_

Last time he had checked, it had involved Akashi, for some strange reason, choosing an unconventional name for the planet, and discussing his reasoning with the International Astronomical Union.  

Things aren't that climactic in JAXA. For the most part, when they do get messages, it’s something along the lines of being tasked to send supplies to the International Space Station, which is of course, equally important. They also have fewer members in their team, but they’ve steadily increased over the years, and the government has been a bit more generous with the funding than before.

So imagine the surprise when Akashi had texted him, despite the both of them pretty much living and working in the same facility, saying “We just discovered a new brown dwarf. There was skepticism at first, but it’s very much true.”

That had been two days ago, but Kuroko had felt overwhelming pride for his significant other even though it was already 3 AM by then, and he really should have been sleeping instead of working himself like that. He’d told him as much, and till now, the pride hasn’t diminished. He was starting to think that Akashi has replaced him with that computer he’s been poring over for days upon end, but it always pays off to see Akashi immensely happy.    

He hasn’t seen Akashi within this day because Akashi’s been busy with his academic write-up on the findings. Kuroko himself has been assigned to mission control for the lunar surface project, SELENE-03, which will last for a considerably lengthy time starting tomorrow, when they finally launch the rocket. Kuroko decides he’ll ask Akashi about the newly discovered exoplanet once they do get the chance to talk over lunchtime, which, Kuroko will obviously be having in the SSIPC after today.

“It’s your anniversary today, isn’t it?”

It’s a fairly harmless comment from Murasakibara, who’s bent over the desk doing some calculations for the pending design of a rocket engine, for the Mars human expedition. They’ve been working on it since the test-runs. There’s a lot going into increasing material enhancement to withstand higher pressure. “Yours and Aka-chin’s.” He continues, grabbing a Pocky stick and biting down into it with a resounding _crunch_.

Kuroko lifts his pen, glancing towards Murasakibara, “How did you know, Murasakibara-kun?”

Murasakibara tilts his head in confusion. “The date hasn’t changed, has it?”

“No…” Kuroko says carefully, but that still doesn’t answer his question. He doesn’t recall Murasakibara greeting them last year. Just when he’s about to wonder about all the possibilities, Murasakibara quickly tells him “happy anniversary” before going back to his work.

Kuroko also does not fail to see the smile Murasakibara’s trying to hide by hiding propping his chin on his palm and lowering his head such that his long hair manages to conceal the expression forming in his face.

Murasakibara is a good friend of his and Akashi’s, so maybe it isn’t as big of a deal as Kuroko thinks it is. Returning his focus to his own work, Kuroko idly wonders if amidst all the hustle and bustle of their schedules, Akashi remembers that today is their third anniversary. Otherwise, his phone is as quiet as it is on airplane mode, and the only text message he's received is not from Akashi, but from Nijimura instead, who wishes them a happy anniversary. He replies in turn, though if he had to guess, Nijimura probably texted Akashi too.

* * *

There are less of them in their lunch table when Kuroko reaches the cafeteria. Specifically, two of them are not present. Both Nijimura and Momoi are presently stationed in the Kibou Module as operators. Kuroko and Murasakibara had arrived together. The ones who are around are Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Haizaki. When Kuroko slips into his seat opposite of Akashi and sets down his lunch tray, Akashi presses their lips together. When they break away, Haizaki pinches his nose and pretends to vomit. Aomine laughs.

Akashi looks at Kuroko fondly. “Happy anniversary to us, my sun and stars.” [1]

Kuroko pats Akashi’s thigh under the table, unable to help himself from smiling. “Credit is due to where it should be due.” But admittedly, it’s a term of endearment that he could get used to. Only not, because of the above statement.

“You’ve been called out, Akashicchi!” Kise chortles with a snort.

“It was Ryouta’s suggestion.” Akashi says slyly, to which Kise protests. “To quote him, ‘love you to the moon and back is the most overused statement I have ever heard around here, don’t use it’.”

“Geh, does Kise-chin eavesdrop?”

“Of course I don’t, Murasakibaracchi. Some people are just too loud!”

“Mm, whatever you say, Kise-chin.”

“Game of Thrones is history to us now. If I recall, Season 7 and 8 were less than subpar.” Midorima points out from his side of the table.

Kise, in the eyes of the other people who haven’t seen the show, seems to bristle at this remark. “What are you talking about, Midorimacchi? Season 7 _never_ happened.”

“Yes it did.” Haizaki grimaces, nibbling into his sandwich and knowing this is a sensitive topic for Kise. Kise pouts.

“We might as well forget that it did.” He takes a glance at Akashi and Kuroko. “Congratulations for three years of going strong! Aaaaaa, I’m so fortunate I’m alive.” Theatrically, he wipes a tear from the corner of his eye before raising his cup of orange juice. “Cheers!”

With a chorus of laughter, they raise their cups (those of them who do have them, though Midorima has his strange, ominous-looking canned red bean again). It shouldn’t even be made a fuss out of, but they have always been supportive of the only existing relationship in their inner circle.  

“I don’t think Tetsu’s seen the news yet, has he?” This seems to a source of great amusement for Aomine, who is already onto his third teriyaki burger. “It’s going to become an even bigger deal.”

“It should be any minute now.” Kise quips.

Kuroko has a strong, strong feeling that this is somewhat related to Murasakibara’s strange behavior two hours ago. He sends a look Akashi’s way, his entire expression a question searching for answers. Akashi gives a reserved smile before gesturing to the television.

** DISCOVERY OF NEW EXOPLANET BY JAXA RESEARCH TEAM, OFFICIALLY NAMED KT 0608   **

His initials. Their anniversary.

Kuroko’s not sure if he’s reading this right. He blinks multiple times and the headline hasn’t changed., Akashi is smiling beside him, less reserved than before. Aomine has a shit-eating grin on his face. But Akashi. Akashi’s cunning, scheming face is less hidden and shows itself in its full glory, because _of course_ they’ve all been ganging up on him. Kuroko won’t even be surprised if even the IAU has been involved in this intricately fabricated ploy too.

 Akashi mock-sighs, placing a hand above his heart as if to feign hurt. “They didn’t approve AKKR and ASKT because two letters is a common trend in the nomenclature. A downright shame, if I am to be asked.”

“Akashi-kun, you-“ Kuroko’s expression is grave and serious as he places both his hands on Akashi’s shoulders. Akashi blinks. Unable to take it anymore, Kuroko lets out a light laugh - as if it’s too good to be true - bringing much needed color into his cheeks. “How could you surprise me like this?”

The news report transitions from the broadcaster to imagined versions of the newly discovered exoplanet, alongside the binary system that it belongs to, presumably made by their design team. The two stars in the system, (un)surprisingly, are two orbs.

Red and blue.

“Truly, the universe seems to want to convey something to us.” Akashi murmurs absently.

“Oh my god,” Haizaki says, agape, pointing a finger from the stars on the screen to Akashi and Kuroko themselves, “Someone try and tell me that’s not you guys. That’s so wicked _.”_

“There’s no need to point so openly, Haizaki.” Midorima, for his part, seems to be concentrating more on the news than the situation at hand, mostly because this kind of thing is _exactly_ what he would expect from someone like Akashi. After the silence from him, he does say, “But, I do not disagree with you.”

Others are watching the news intently too. Some have expressed realization written all over their face because some are actually not oblivious to the inner workings and relationships of their co-workers, and so immediately know from where the planet’s name came from. 

Kuroko sets his fork down and bows his head. “I don’t know how I can ever beat this anniversary gift.”

“Just as the universe grows, so does my love for you.” Akashi says, without an ounce of shame. Kuroko groans outwardly, but decides he needs to say something to top that.

Before delivering the blow though, he says, “Akashi-kun says the most embarrassing things.”

“Shame is an obstacle that I have overcome countless times without fail.”

“So he’s admitting that shame does exist for him?” Aomine whispers to Kise. “I never would have guessed.”

“What was that, Daiki?”

“I was talking to Kise about how you’re the satellites to each other’s planets, because you know, your worlds revolve around each other.”

Kise looks impressed that Aomine has managed to come up with a cover-up like that, and he follows it up with, “And they’re never out of orbit too!”, while seriously considering the strange comparison to satellites and planets.

This seems to give Akashi a _very_ genius idea because he catches Kuroko’s attention again and says, “It comforts me that the Law of Universal Gravitation exists.”

“… Why.” Kuroko asks dryly, “Is it-“

“Because it provides an explanation for how strong I gravitate towards you, Tetsuya.”

Midorima stands up alarmingly, much to everyone’s surprise. “I’m leaving.”

Aomine pulls him back down by the arm, causing Midorima to sit back down. “No, you aren’t. Things are just getting started.”

“Indeed they are,” Midorima murmurs under his breath, checking his watch. He seems to be trying hard not to flip. He’s calm. He can handle more of Akashi and Kuroko flirting. (He wants to be there to see it, but he doesn’t tell them that, of course.) “Twenty more minutes.” It is a reminder.

“Akashi-kun.” Kuroko starts.

“Yes?” Perhaps he’s finally delivering the blow.

“Are you an alien?”

That doesn’t sound very flattering, but at the same time it does in an astronomical standpoint. Akashi’s at an impasse, but it’s Kuroko, so of course he says what needs to be said. “Why?”

Kuroko does not look away, looks at him dead in the eye before poking his nose, a small smile on his face. “Because you’re weird.”

“You like me this way.” Akashi points out, still feeling Kuroko’s soft finger come into contact with his nose tip. 

“I do. We’re each other’s type of weird.”

“You know,” They turn to Aomine, who openly voices out his personal observation. “Tetsu’s brand of romantic bone is weird, but I feel like it’s the perfect contrast to Akashi’s overly flowery romantic bone that needs to chill sometimes.”

“Soooo…” Haizaki holds up his two hands, “Basically perfect halves? Soulmates?”

“Yes. Yes.” Kise agrees vehemently. “Insightful Aominecchi strikes again.”

“Soulmates don’t exist, Haizaki-kun.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Indeed, we don’t, but until then, they’re only a concept.” Kuroko says, “And Aomine-kun, I can also be flowery romantic from time to time, but that’s become Akashi-kun’s job because he’s better at it.”

“Tetsuya doesn’t give himself enough credit,” Akashi argues, and he looks positively predatory, in that he knows something they all don’t. “You do not know the extent of his capabilities.” He seems to be recalling something at that very moment, because his smirk becomes snake-like, going in for the catch.

“But he’s considerably improved over time.”

“Akashi-kun, don’t-“

Akashi quotes from memory, “Are you the mantle?”

_“Akashi-kun!”_

Akashi laughs, stopping himself and leaving them to their suspicions, sweeping his gaze over the table. “I think you can guess.”

Kuroko groans inwardly. “Please don’t ever, ugh.” Face buried in his hands, he then lifts it up and lets out a dying noise, sounding very much dead with his flat monotone, completely devoid of emotion. “That was a year ago.”

“Yes, Tetsuya, and I’m never letting it go.”

They can take a hint though. Aomine’s howling, Kise seems to have choked on his food. Midorima is… Midorima is internally dying, as he always is. Murasakibara doesn’t find anything embarrassing about it, though Kuroko’s expression of horror does give a hint as to how embarrassing it actually was. Haizaki, he finds all of this funny.

“God, Tetsu, you need help.”

Haizaki joins him by banging his fist on the table repeatedly, seemingly out of breath. “I’m wheezing, fuck.”

Kuroko accidentally stabs his chopsticks into his food, with a bit too much force. He smiles serenely.

“It was a long time ago. Please do forget about it.”

“You know I’m kidding, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.” Aomine shakes his head, “I have to show you guys something though.” He works around his phone, and it opens to what he wants to show them. Kuroko himself is just relieved that they don’t have to go over The Mantle Incident. Akashi is not letting him live that down.

“Nijimura-san sent you a message?” It sounds more rhetorical than anything from Akashi.

Aomine doesn’t mind, because he understands that Nijimura isn’t usually the type to text, and when he does to ask if they’re doing fine, he usually asks Akashi. “He didn’t send you a message?”

Akashi tells Aomine that he had, in fact, received one just this morning. Kuroko replies that he had one sent to him too. Turns out Nijimura had wished the both of them a happy anniversary, and it’s nice and awfully considerate of him to remember. In Aomine’s terms, “That’s to be expected, Nijimura-san knew about AkaKuro before it was cool”.

He’d also messaged Akashi about his latest achievement, and Akashi had thanked him.   

“Before you wonder why me in particular, it’s because it’s about Satsuki. Look at this.” He holds out his phone, and it’s a conversation between him and Nijimura.

 **Nijimura:** _Aomine_

 **Nijimura:** _I already told those lovebirds Happy Anniversary, but please tell Akashi for me that I’m proud of him for being such a little shit._

 **Aomine:** _!!!!_

 **Aomine:** _Captain wassuppppppp_

 **Nijimura:** _That was fast._ _Why aren’t you working? Shouldn’t you be working?_

“Truth.”

Aomine looks at Kise disapprovingly, giving him the stink eye before deciding he’ll let it pass, because the messages are more important. “Keep going.”

 **Aomine** : _I am working, Captain, but of course replying to u is more important eyyyy_

 **Nijimura:** _Whatever, kid._      

They can almost hear Nijimura chuckling on the other side. Midorima and Haizaki just give Aomine a look that says “really, dude?”

[picture attachment]

**Nijimura:** _I just wanted to tell you that Momoi’s doing fine, except she’s probably already messaged you about this. Among other things._

 **Nijimura:** _Heh._

The picture is of Momoi in normal clothes (not in her space suit), except her face is scrunched up and she looks like she’s in actual, physical pain.

“Are you guys done reading?”

They all give nods and yes’s of their own, so Aomine holds his phone closer and taps to switch to a different convo. They find that it’s Momoi, and that the messages were sent at almost the same time Nijimura sent the picture.

 **Momoi:** _DAI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN I WANNA BE THEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 **Aomine:** _lol hi Satsuki_

 **Momoi:** _DON’T LOL ME YOUNG MAN_

 **Momoi** : _I TOLD U TO MESSAGE ME IF THERE WAS IMPORTANT STUFF HAPPENING_

 **Aomine** : _Dafuq? Wat am I, ur personal calendar?_

 **Momoi _:_** _No, you idiot! I mean about Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun. I don’t mean dates, I mean deets_ *wiggles eyebrows*

 **Momoi:** _ALSO NIJIMURA-SENPAI IS SO MEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

 **Momoi:** _In case you’re wondering, what he sent was a picture of me crying in space :”(_

 **Momoi:** _BUT LIKE_

 **Momoi:** _My tears are in perpetual suspension and can’t fall downnnnnnnnnnnn owieeeeeeee thEY hURT THE EYES???? Crying in space is not advisable boo_

 **Momoi:** _I ugly cried (as much as I was capable) after finding out abt what Akashi-kun did and I’m suffering???_

 **Momoi:** _I have to go into the conference room now and I still look like I’m in shambles ;_____;_

 **Aomine:** _Don’t stay up too late reading fanfic ok_

 **Momoi:** _What even is time here lol_

 **Momoi:** _Thanks for the concern Dai-chan *finger guns* Pls tell Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun that I’m super happy for them and that I love them so much :”D_

 **Momoi:** _Lots of love to the others too!!! <3_

 **Aomine:** _okok_

“Awww, Momocchi, I miss her already…”

 “Maybe we should call her,” Akashi’s talking to Kuroko in particular, “The two of us on a video call. I think she would like that.”

“While it sounds like a good suggestion, I honestly doubt it’ll help Momoi-san, Akashi-kun.”

“Don’t _even_ think about it,” Aomine sighs, “If you do the Kibou Module will flood faster than the speed of a bullet train.”

Kuroko blinks at this exaggeration. “We… don’t plan on doing anything, Aomine-kun.”

“You don’t understand.” Aomine sounds exasperated, and there’s a vision in his head that’s so clear and vivid, “Even the _mere sight_ of you makes her cry. They’ll be forced to abandon ship.”

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating, Daiki.”

“I’m really not.”

Murasakibara hums. “Should it still be abandon ship if they’re actually on a rocket?”

“… Oh god.”

* * *

 

A few minutes and lunch is officially over for all of them. Akashi offers to walk Kuroko to the conference room together with Murasakibara, though Murasakibara’s walking behind them. He seems to have done it on purpose, deliberately lowering his pace to give them private time.

“Are you sure it’s alright? The conference room is in Building B.”

“It is,” Akashi confirms, “I happen to be heading there before going back to the observatory.”

“You have some business with building B?”

A semblance of a smile graces Akashi’s features. He looks at ease. “Well… I suppose you can say that.”

“You and your dramatic flair never fail to surprise me, Akashi-kun.”

“I’m glad. It’s going to be hard to top that in the following anniversaries though.”

“I’d try, but then I’d fail miserably.”

“I’ll look forward to it anyway.”

At this, they both laugh. Once they’ve exited Building A, what greets them is a slightly humid breeze in the middle of summer, and the sound of rustling trees. Kuroko looks back to check on Murasakibara, and so does Akashi after Kuroko turns around. Kuroko tells Murasakibara he shouldn’t have to keep his distance. Akashi agrees.

Murasakibara takes large steps and matches his pace with them. Soon, the three of them are walking side by side, with Akashi in the middle.

When they enter building B and go up the stairs, Akashi stops at the second floor.

“I’ll be dropping by the observatory later.” Kuroko says. Akashi nods, knowing this is Kuroko’s way of saying ‘before I am stuck in the SSIPC and can’t randomly go out’.

 “I’ll see you later, then.” 

Parting ways from Kuroko and Murasakibara, Akashi walks down the corridor and finds himself inside one of the many filming rooms. It’s also worth mentioning that Kuroko, at this point, has realized that the second floor of Building B is pretty much for filming purposes.

It’s probably just an interview.

* * *

**JAXA Official Channel – Akashi Seijuurou Interview**

Uploaded June 9

_“Can you tell us a bit about the name choice for the new exoplanet, KT 0608?”_

“Yes. While I did do most of the research involved, there were three other people on the team that led to the discovery and confirmed it with me. When I asked them about the name, they said that they were okay with any name, as long as it wasn’t one that existed with other celestial objects yet.”

“So you checked.”

“We checked with the IAU, yes,” A soft chuckle, “Because that is part of the process – you have to go through it with them. To answer your question, the numbers are meant to indicate a special date, while the two letters are taken from a person who is very dear to me.” He says without blinking.

 “So the name really was your idea.”

“Yes. Yes, it was.”

 

 

Show Comments

Pinned Comment

 **SiriusandPolaris** Ever loved your significant other so much you named a planet after them? ;))

                _Liked by JAXA Official Channel_

 **Fangirls24/7** #Goals

 **Fangirls24/7** Soooooo…. We know that their initials are KT. There can be millions of KT’s and we’d never know who it is.

                **AnotherWorldAnotherLife** What if he’s bluffing ;(((

                **Chiyo-chi:** I don’t think it should matter, as long as they love each other :) 

 **YoukoChan438** Notif squad!!! Am I the only one who watches these videos for fun?

                **ILivetoDie** yes?

                **Einsteinette10** Nope! Greetings from Croatia.

                **Chiyo-chi** Japan! He’s a national treasure, really. It’s a shame people outside the scientific        community don’t know much about him except for his family name. 

                **Einsteinette10** +ILivetoDie No need to be so rude. Unless that wasn’t your intention?

                **Einsteinette10** +Chiyo-chi I wholeheartedly agree, though I do think the world of science really suits him. This is only the second interview I’ve watched of him, aside from his lectures, and you can tell he loves what he does. I wish he would do these interviews more often, maybe with KT someday too!

 **Josef_is_my_name** I don’t know them very well, but he, and whoever KT is, are probably the sweetest couple inside and outside the scientific community. You can tell Akashi really loves them very much.

                **KiriharaAzunagi** How do you know from just a single video?

                **Josef_is_my_name** +KiriharaAzunagi I don’t think it takes much to see how his entire demeanor visibly softens at the mention of his s/o. I hope they enjoy a happy life together.

                **JAXA Official Channel** +Josef_is_my_name _We agree! Indeed, they are too pure for this world._  

* * *

_Bonus: The Mantle Incident_

**Kuroko** : Akashi-kun.

 **Kuroko:** Are you the mantle?

 **Akashi:** I apologize for replying late, Tetsuya. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings enough. You should be asleep too. It’s 4 AM.

 **Akashi:** But alright, why?

 **Kuroko:** It’s okay. I was experimenting with pick-up lines, you see, and there can be great potential and a stroke of genius found in a pick-up line involving the mantle. If this got out into the world, it would become the epitome of *the* dirty joke.

 **Kuroko:** … I couldn’t sleep because my mind felt very much awake.

 **Kuroko** : Are you ready?

 **Akashi:** As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.

 **Akashi:** And if it will help you take this off your mind in favor of sleep, by all means.

 **Kuroko** : Let’s start again then. Are you the mantle?

 **Akashi:** Why?

 **Kuroko** : Because I always think about what it’s like to be deep inside you.

 **Akashi** : Maybe-

 **Akashi:** I wasn’t ready.

 **Kuroko** : I don’t think about it as much as the mantle, Akashi-kun, if that helps. The mantle wins by a mile.

 **Akashi:** I don't think I should be happy about that at all, Tetsuya. Mantle cannot win over me.

 **Kuroko:**  You really should be happy. I’d also like to think we are past the stage of a relationship where sex is a driving factor.

 **Akashi:**  Well, it was never a driving factor between us, so perhaps there is that.

 **Akashi:** But if we are pertaining to the interior of the mantle itself, very hot and hazardous. Unsafe.

 **Kuroko** : No shit, sherlock. Can you hear my facepalm from here?

 **Akashi:** Tetsuya, do you sass 24/7 ? Do you think it's the lack of sleep?

 **Akashi:** Additionally, that will also be the response to the pick-up line if Person B sees past the dirty element and sees only the faulty rationale in wanting to go deep into the mantle in the first place.

 **Kuroko** : It was probably the lack of sleep. Going back, I wasn't referring to a physical state, as in being physically inside the mantle. I really meant what it’s like to drill into the mantle and see it. We only know what it’s like through waves and sediments, after all.

 **Kuroko** : I’m also pretty sure you don’t state the obvious 24/7, Akashi-kun, go to sleep. You’re sleepy, admit it. Don’t even bother trying to hide it.

 **Akashi:** Well… I am. I think I’ve run out of coffee, too. :(

 **Kuroko:** My sympathies.

 **Kuroko** : //pats      

 **Kuroko** : I have some excess ones here. I’ll bring them over before 7.

 **Akashi:** Have I ever told you how important you are to me?

 **Kuroko:** Yes, yes you have.

 **Akashi:** Oh, that’s stating the obvious isn’t it? Silly me.

 **Kuroko:** You know I don't mind, and you know I feel the same way about you. :)

* * *

 

_"Finally, what can you say for people who want to go into the sciences?"_

"I actually do think there are people who can answer this question more thoroughly than I can, but I am always more than happy to share my thoughts." He says, "Perhaps the best advice I can give you is to not let the fear get in the way of pursuing your goals. I'm sure they've already heard success stories of people who weren't any good in math or science, and still achieved careers along the same track anyway. I actually know a few of them myself."

"In JAXA?"

"Perhaps," He says vaguely, folding his hands above his lap with an expression of muted amusement on his face. "So many people are discouraged to take degrees in the maths and sciences. The humanities, too. My mother was supportive of my dreams, always, and I think that played a large part in me becoming who I am today. I am immensely thankful to her. There were ups and downs, yes... but the good always seemed to outweigh the bad, when things were put into perspective. 

"There are numerous qualities that make a good researcher or scholar, and they can be developed with practice... even if it's any field, really. Hard work is the rule of thumb, and it will definitely get you to places."

"Above all, so long as it's a dream that brings happiness to oneself and to others, I personally think it's a dream worth fostering. Don't give up, and don't let anyone tell you that what you love isn't worthwhile."

"To those who didn't get to pursue their dreams, or are in doubt, things will get better. There's far more waiting ahead, and while this can sound intimidating, every day is a chance to start anew. There are things that only you can do best, and you will find them. Know this with confidence. Carry it with you to tomorrow."

_"Thank you for your time, Akashi-san."_

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> God when was AkaKuro Wedding in rl again, I recall that being a thing a few years ago  
> [1]- “my sun and stars”- term of endearment between Khal Drogo and Daenerys in GoT  
> *JAXA- Japan Astronomical Exploration Agency, whose main headquarters are in the Tsukuba Space Center (TKSC) in Tsukuba Science City, Ibaraki Prefecture (where the GoM and co. work)  
> *SSIPC- Space Station Integrated Promotion Center (where the flight control team communicates with the International Space Station apparently while serving as a control room)  
> Brown Dwarf- said to be an astronomical object that lies between the size of the biggest gas giants and the smallest stars, typically found in binary systems  
> Binary Systems- Systems that orbit around two stars. Brown dwarves are usually found in these types of systems.  
> Kibou (Kibo) Module- the largest experimental module of the International Space Station (ISS)  
> On a final note, I do hope that Akashi's words were just the words you needed to hear, or helped you in some way. The practicality v.s. passion debate is a tricky subject however, and it's something that has varied outcomes for everyone.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
